


[Podfic] Sometimes on the Rarest Nights

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Gosford Park (2001)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: A present-day discovery of letters reveals to the public more about Ivor Novello's life. But to those in the know, the letters reveal even more about Mabel Nesbitt, and the enduring friendship that spanned three decades.





	[Podfic] Sometimes on the Rarest Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sometimes On The Rarest Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640441) by clionaeilis [archived by [yuletide_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist)]. 



You can listen to this story even if you haven't seen the movie--it can stand on its own, and it scratches my itch for good fic about friendship. I really recommend it! Also, it's a documentary/epistolary story, which I've wanted to try recording for a while. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/9g65o7lqydrro3l6ijir5vybq1zv8c7t). Length: 47 m 55 s.


End file.
